


Мне нужно верить

by Red_Carpet



Series: Нервы [3]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Трэвис как-то обмолвился, что до боли в запястьях хочет поцеловать Салли. Фишер воспринимает эту новость с ужасом, понимая, что ему ни за что нельзя снять протез, даже если он сам тонет в собственной нежности.





	Мне нужно верить

      Трэвис как-то обмолвился, что до боли в запястьях хочет поцеловать Салли. Фишер воспринимает эту новость с ужасом, понимая, что ему ни за что нельзя снять протез, даже если он сам тонет в собственной нежности.  
  
_«Прости, но я не могу»._  
  
      На подобный ответ Трэвис вполне себе ожидаемо расстраивается, но относится с пониманием, стараясь не давить на Фишера — он знает, насколько тяжело снять этот ёбаный протез, не просто так скрывая за ним своё лицо если не постоянно, то большую часть своего времени. Он знает, насколько тяжело снять этот протез перед ним, Трэвисом, ещё даже не успев толком узнать, насколько серьёзны его намерения, и насколько правдивы были слова о том, как важен ему Салли.  
  
      Признание в любви, как и предложение начать отношения, было очень скомканным и своеобразным. Будь Фелпс романтиком, он бы точно оценил такой подход, тая от одних воспоминаний о тех словах. Но Трэвис — реалист, понимающий, что значат такие обещания. Жить для кого-то — это не обставлять чью-то квартиру цветами и плюшевыми игрушками, кормить конфетами из супермаркета и гордо расхаживать по улицам, держась за руки.  
  
      Это ждать, сколько потребуется, набираться терпения и понимания на несколько лет вперёд, удивляясь от того, что ты вообще на такое способен, пытаться измениться ради кого-то, и, естественно, быть сильнее, чем когда-либо. Не киснуть, не поддаваться нападкам отца, не позволять себе даже думать о том, что с тобой что-то не так. Беречь себя, и — Господи Боже — даже носить ублюдский колючий шарф, потому что Салли так сказал.  
  
      Трэвис знал, на что идёт, поэтому силился не думать об этом слишком много.  
  
      А Фишер только и делал, что переваривал сказанное Фелпсом тогда почти что каждый день. Их отношения не изобилуют никакими нежностями: даже банальное «я тебя люблю» звучало лишь однажды, и то — от самого Трэвиса. И сказано было не так. И ситуация была неспокойная. Это тоже простительно — у них обоих всё впервые, и они просто не знают, как себя вести, чтобы эта неловкость в разговорах и прикосновениях исчезла.  
  
      Старые раны дают о себе знать, и, возможно, именно поэтому им обоим совсем непросто расслабиться даже в окружении друг друга.  
  
      Трэвису тяжело доверять людям, а Салли тяжело им довериться.  
  
      И если блондин пытается научить себя видеть даже в такое тяжкое время что-то хорошее, то Салли просто волнуется больше, чем когда-либо раньше. Не так сильно, конечно, как первое время после того случая, но достаточно, чтобы ощущать кончиками пальцев острую необходимость выпить таблетки или подойти к открытому окну, позволяя морозному ветру обдать его лицо и шею, забираясь под безразмерный свитер и неприятно щекоча ключицы.  
  
      Сначала было тяжело, а потом — ещё тяжелее, и в конечном итоге Салли понял, что влюбился как самая настоящая школьница. И дело было вовсе не в непривычном желании постоянно быть рядом, щемиться навстречу объятиям и крепко хвататься за любой повод провести вечер вместе.  
  
      Салли прямо-таки чувствовал, насколько сильно боится, что Трэвис уйдёт от него, не приняв то, что находится под протезом.  
  
      Он боялся этого и когда Эш вызвалась стереть кровь с лица, и когда протез слетел при Ларри. Они не отвернулись от него даже после того, как узнали, какой Фишер на самом деле — изуродованный, с множеством шрамов разных цветов и размеров, нисколько не привлекательный, и даже не просто некрасивый мальчик, а самый настоящий урод, которому есть что скрывать.  
  
      Но его всё равно приняли, потому что он — хороший друг и замечательный человек. А что скажет Трэвис? Будет ли он любить его даже после этого? Они состоят в отношениях, да, но друзьями побыть им так и не довелось. Фелпс знает его только как чудаковатого одноклассника, который слишком хорош на фоне всех остальных подростков. Он всё ещё не знает, какая у Салли любимая музыкальная группа, какие фильмы он любит и где прячет пачку сигарет, купленную «на всякий случай».  
  
      И Салли… никогда не говорил ни о чем таком.  
  
      Так за что цепляться Трэвису, когда ему придется столкнуться с тем самым настоящим Салли?  
  


***

  
  
      Проходит ещё пара декабрьских деньков, и до января остаётся чуть больше двух недель. Пока одноклассники Салли в предпраздничной суматохе обсуждают, что бы такое всучить родственникам и близким друзьям на отложенную со школьных обедов мелочь, Фишер думает, как набраться смелости, чтобы однажды показать Трэвису своё лицо. В какой-то момент он даже признаёт, что правда поспешил с отношениями, элементарно не подумав о будущих трудностях, но даже это нисколько не помогло ему ни успокоиться, ни тем более решить внезапно появившуюся проблему.  
  
      Не расставаться же теперь из-за этого.  
  
      Некое напряжение в диалогах начало проскальзывать, ненавязчиво намекая Трэвису о том, что что-то беспокоит Салли достаточно сильно, но Фишер старался не подавать виду, лишь бы этот самый разговор не состоялся.  
  
      Да, он благоразумен и привык сначала думать, а потом действовать, в последнюю очередь ориентируясь на собственные чувства, и в первую — на здравый смысл и правильность решения. Он прекрасно понимает, что рано или поздно ему придётся заговорить и об этом, но пока что не чувствует себя слишком уж подготовленным к такому диалогу. Всё то, что было до этого, теперь кажется действительно пустяком, подростковыми закидонами и обыкновенными сложностями от полного отсутствия опыта в любовных делах. Мысли в голове крутятся хаотично, как кружатся снежинки в воздухе, и Салли думает, думает, много думает об этом, а решить ничего всё равно не может.  
  
      Итогом происходящего стала некая отстраненность Фишера — первая взаимная любовь, отношения, он практически не знает Трэвиса, и Трэвис практически не знает его, их объединяют схожие проблемы, разные способы борьбы с ними, крепкое влечение и утренние разговоры полушёпотом.  
  
      А разделяет только холодный, покрытый трещинами протез.  
  
— От тебя пахнет сигаретами, — тихо произносит Салли, положив свои руки на руки Трэвиса, который, как и всегда, обнимал его со спины, сидя на стуле, придвинутом к столу Фишера. Фелпс, не спрашивая, слегка задирает рукава свитера, рассматривая запястья Салли, и, не найдя новых порезов, склоняет голову набок, упираясь ею в один из хвостов протезника.  
  
— Это от твоих волос, — отвечает он ему, не лукавя. — Неужели связался с дурной компанией, Фишер?  
  
      Салли не отвечает, а Трэвис хмурится, до этого считая, что он если и покуривает, то только за компанию.  
  
      С Джонсоном.  
  
***  
  
— Ларри просил передать. После занятий нам нужно будет заехать в магазин за материалами, а таскать с собой краски ему впадлу, — сказала Эшли, протягивая Фишеру гуашь. Сейчас творческие ребята вроде Ларри и Эшли были заняты украшением школы и подготовкой к предпраздничным мероприятиям, так что возня с материалами была вполне себе нормальным явлением. Понимающе кивнув головой, Салли взял краски, положив их к себе в рюкзак.  
  
— Вам нужна помощь или вы пока что справляетесь? — задает вопрос юноша, и девушка пожимает плечами.  
  
— К нам прислали девчонок из параллельного, так что пока что рук на всё хватает. Но после уроков мы все равно немного задержимся, так что не жди нас и иди домой.  
  
      Отлично.  
  
— Позвони мне, если нужно будет с чем-нибудь помочь.  
  
— Спасибо. До скорого, Салли.  
  
      Шатенка весело улыбается ему, помахав рукой на прощание. Фишер реагирует на это заторможено — скорее всего, уже просто вошло в привычку, — не сразу отвечая тем же. Как только она зашагала из класса в коридор, направляясь в актовый зал, Салли заметно повеселел, уже зная, чем можно заняться, пока Ларри будет коротать время в школе. Не то чтобы он так уж зависел от Джонсона… скорее, ему самому было малость неприятно и противно придумывать разные отговорки, лишь бы тот не подумал, что его лучший друг всё-таки завел дружбу и, упаси Господи, отношения с таким ужасным человеком, как Трэвис.  
  
      Он больше не хочет разборок, не хочет раз за разом повторять, что это только его дело, и, естественно, не хочет сомневаться в том, что сделал правильный выбор.  
  
      Трэвис в кабинете терпеливо дожидается конца диалога, не встревая в состоявшийся разговор. Спустя некоторое время после ухода Кемпбелл Фишер обращает на него внимание, накидывая на плечи рюкзак и поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
— Есть планы на вечер? — спрашивает он, не ожидая ответа. Светловолосый в ответ только качает головой, мол, нет, уже понимая, что за него всё решили.  
  
      И пока последние декабрьские деньки пропадают в сугробах, он нисколько не против.  
  


***

  
  
      Было уже около пяти часов вечера, когда Джонсон вернулся в апартаменты. С украшениями они почти разобрались — девчонки взяли на себя украшения вроде снежинок и шуршащей мишуры, оставив им с Эшли работу над плакатами и беготню в магазины. Более-менее разобравшись с этим сегодня, они оба вздохнули с облегчением, понимая, что осталось отмучиться всего пару деньков, а через недельку с лишним объявят каникулы и можно будет отдохнуть. Конечно, выгода и в этом какая-никакая, но была — их снимали с уроков чуть ли не на весь день, а это всяко лучше, чем тухнуть от скуки на алгебре или физике.  
  
      Уже у лифта он вспомнил, что попросил передать краски Салли. Не то чтобы это было так важно, да и можно было бы забрать позже, однако этот визит был неплохой возможностью не только забрать гуашь, но и прихватить с собой Салли. Спустя минуту парень стоял возле дверей 402, ожидая друга, когда послышались шаги. Дверь открывается, но на пороге стоит только старший Фишер. Ларри кратко здоровается, заглядывая за спину Генри, однако в гостиной никого не было.  
  
— Здравствуй, Ларри, — и, заметив ищущий взгляд подростка, продолжает. — Салли сейчас не дома. Он с тем парнем.  
  
      Джонсон собирался было сказать, что зайдёт позже, как напросился вполне себе очевидный вопрос:  
  
— «С тем парнем»?  
  
      И ему кажется, что ответ на этот вопрос он уже знает. Он хочет думать, что ему только кажется, хочет надеяться, что эта жгучая злость совершенно напрасна, беспочвенна, что это всё не взаправду, что Салли так не поступит. Они же говорили об этом, обсуждали миллион раз, даже если не сходились во мнениях.  
  
      Но он убеждается в собственных догадках ещё до того, как Генри их подтверждает. Руки трясутся от злости, появляется навязчивое желание поговорить теперь не только с Фелпсом, но и с Салли, объяснив, почему нельзя так поступать и почему нельзя прощать таких людей.  
  
      Генри ведь знает всех их общих знакомых по именам.  
  
      И только про одного Салли ему раньше не рассказывал.  
  
— Да, они же вместе. Светленький такой, вроде бы Трэвис…  
  
      Ларри кивает, только теперь припоминая все странности поведения обоих юношей. Салли зачастил с делами на вечер, иногда ссылаясь на них же на переменах, оповещая об этом в смс-ках. Трэвис же стал подозрительно спокойным, чуть ли не миролюбивым, лишь изредка влезая в конфликты на уровне взаимных оскорблений.  
  
      Всё стало слишком очевидным.  
  
      Он только надеется, что они «вместе» не так, как он сам думает.  
  
— Я думал, Салли рассказал тебе об этом раньше, чем мне. Вы же лучшие друзья, какие там секреты, — комментирует неловко Генри, когда молчание становится слишком долгим.  
  
      И нет. Салли ничего ему не сказал.  
  
      Зато отцу — пожалуйста.  
  
— Мы с Трэвисом уже несколько лет в ссоре. И что-то мне не кажется, что мы с ним когда-нибудь скорешимся, — коротко объясняет ситуацию шатен, замечая, как выражение лица Генри приобретает виноватые оттенки — теперь до него дошло, что сын ничего не рассказывал Ларри не просто так. И Джонсон вряд ли должен был узнать об этом так скоро и именно от него. — Напомните Салли про краски, когда он вернётся.  
  
— Обязательно, Ларри.  
  
      Салли рассказал обо всём отцу как-то слишком быстро, едва ли заботясь о последствиях. Генри бы не придал этому особого внимания, забываясь в собственных заботах, если бы как-то не заметил, что они слишком тихо разговаривают, слишком старательно избегают тактильных контактов при нём, при определённых вопросах словно бы ждут подсказки друг от друга — что сказать, как отреагировать, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительно.  
  
      Да и однажды Фелпс оставался у них на ночь, и вместо шумных посиделок, как это бывало с тем же Джонсоном, например, были лишь какие-то отрывистые перешептывания. Слишком странные для друзей.  
  
      Так что, когда Генри спросил, кто это был, Салли честно ответил, что это его новоиспеченный бойфренд. Не без вполне себе ожидаемого смущения и выжидающего молчания — старший Фишер какое-то время думал, что сказать сыну. В любом случае, он не стал бы осуждать его за такой выбор — всё знали про отношения Тодда с парнем, и ничего плохого в этом никто не видел, и, возможно, именно поэтому Генри отнесся к такому заявлению более чем нормально, даже несколько удивляясь честностью и смелостью Салливана. Бегло спросив, не нравилась ли ему та девчонка с большими зелёными глазами и длинными каштановыми волосами, Генри получил такой же честный ответ — да, было такое, но не сложилось.  
  
      Это всяко лучше лжи, так ведь?  
  
      Трэвиса Генри знал, откровенно говоря, плохо. И не столько потому, что он стал появляться у них дома сравнительно недавно, сколько потому, что Фелпс не шёл на контакт и отвечал на все вопросы сухо и коротко. Понимая, что подросток чувствовал себя некомфортно от расспросов, не решаясь пока что вырываться из привитой замкнутости и зажатости, мужчина старался не давить, пуская всё на самотек. Если Салли посчитал, что это хороший выбор, то так тому и быть. Смысла противиться и навязываться всё равно не было, да и все было спокойно, нормально, непримечательно. В какой-то степени даже невинно.  
  
      А вот Ларри такой участью обделили. Салли ни слова ему не сказал, даже не намекнул. И Джонсон, шагая по подвальному коридору, не может разобраться: его руки трясутся от жгучей злости и обиды или же дело во внезапно пробудившейся ревности?  
  
— Заебись, Фишер, — ругается он про себя. — Охуенно выкрутился, просто десять из десяти.  
  


***

  
  
      Руки мёрзнут даже в перчатках.  
  
      Уже темнело, и от света уличных фонарей снег переливался самыми разными оттенками, начиная с золотых и заканчивая пурпурными.  
  
      Они отошли не так уж далеко от школы и апартаментов, несмотря на то, что прошло добрых два часа точно. В основном они ни о чем не разговаривали, изредка обмениваясь парой-тройкой фраз, когда на пути встречались знакомые места или вывески.  
  
      Даже если прогулку можно было с большой уверенностью назвать скучной и просто бесцельной тратой времени, и Фишера, и Фелпса всё устраивало. Руки протезника, конечно, мерзли сильнее, чем ожидалось, и даже когда Трэвис достал собственные из карманов куртки, чтобы взять юношу за руку в жалких попытках отогреть и проявить хоть какую-то часть пылающей внутри нежности, ситуация мало как изменилась.  
  
— Замерз? — спрашивает блондин, и в ответ Салли робко кивает. — Мы можем зайти куда-нибудь.  
  
— Тут поблизости есть кофейня… — Фишер хотел было сказать, что иногда они с Ларри туда заглядывают, но осёкся. Отчего-то он чувствовал себя странно, упоминая в разговорах с Трэвисом Ларри и наоборот. Некое чувство вины неприятно заскреблось внутри него, напоминая о том, насколько часто он что-то скрывает то от Фелпса, то от Джонсона.  
  
      Становилось неловко.  
  
— Веди.  
  
      Кофейня действительно оказалась недалеко, но назвать её кофейней язык не поворачивался. Кофе здесь был, откровенно говоря, хреновый, да и изнутри помещение больше напоминало обыкновенную забегаловку. Особой популярностью это место не пользовалось, но сейчас здесь можно было хотя бы согреться. Салли был бы не против даже снять протез, который тоже на морозе нисколько не согревался, но делать этого не стал по вполне себе понятным причинам.  
  
      Денег не жалко было разве что на какао, над которым здесь всё-таки стараются. Салли, сняв перчатки, пытался согреть руки о горячую чашку, поглядывая на Трэвиса, который выглядел совершенно незаинтересованно и в какой-то степени даже устало.  
  
      И прежде чем Салли успевает что-либо сказать, он замечает мягкую полуулыбку, адресованную точно не ему. Сначала юноше было даже тяжело понять, удивлен он из-за того, что уже дважды увидел, как улыбается Трэвис, или дело в том, что это точно не из-за него. Фишер испытывает смешанные чувства, замечая за собой первые признаки собственничества и ревности, а потом поворачивается в сторону, куда смотрел Трэвис, и удивляется куда сильнее. Становится даже как-то забавно от того, насколько неожиданной оказалась причина перемен в настроении Трэвиса.  
  
— Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты любишь маленьких детей, — только и может выдавить из себя Салли. В ответ на это Фелпс слишком очевидно смущается, но ничего не говорит.  
  
      За столиком неподалеку от них устроилась молодая пара с ребенком — девушка лет двадцати-двадцати двух, и паренёк примерно её же возраста, может, чуть старше, с маленькой девочкой на коленях. Девушка расстегивала пуговицы на смешной детской курточке, что-то параллельно с этим рассказывая своему супругу.  
  
— Да ладно тебе. Это просто неожиданно, успокойся, — заметив, насколько сильно Трэвиса смутило предыдущее высказывание, Салли попытался немного разрядить обстановку, пусть и искренне радовался, что на нём протез, который может утаить от Фелпса широкую улыбку. В какой-то степени это даже очаровательно и до безумия неожиданно: Трэвис — типичный школьный задира, не демонстрирующий даже хоть какое-то желание просто заговорить с кем-то. Грубый, замкнутый, необщительный, и… в нём есть что-то милое. И совершенно неожиданное.  
  
— Они ещё не умеют ранить, — поясняет Трэвис, и улыбка с лица Салли сразу же спадает. — Они слишком искренне любят.  
  
      Да, точно. Трэвис вряд ли будет испытывать нежные чувства к детям только из-за того, что они выглядят мило с этими пухлыми румяными щёчками и глупым лепетом, крохотными кулачками и неуклюжими шажочками. Трэвис любит искренность и какую-то счастливую беззащитность; Салли ни разу не ответил ни на один удар Трэвиса, хотя мог и должен был, хотя бы пытаясь защитить себя. И он отнёсся к нему с пониманием, тогда, когда застал его плачущего в школьном туалете. Быть может, именно поэтому блондин в итоге всё-таки решился на признание, не желая терять такого человека.  
  
      Салли чудаковатый, странный, любит качать головой, пока говорит, перебирает пальцами, словно бы нервно, но в нём есть что-то такое, что вызывает слишком много тепла и доверия.  
  
      Искренность.  
  
— Это все равно неожиданно. Для многих ты… просто задира. А для меня ты открылся как хороший парень, — Салли подпирает лицо руками, уставившись на Трэвиса. — Ещё и детей любишь.  
  
— Ты похож на них, — произносит он в ответ. Тише, чем всё, что было сказано до этого, но куда серьезнее. А Салли всё равно не может понять — ему умиляться или удивляться.  
  
— Поэтому любишь? — напрямую задаёт вопрос Фишер, и Трэвис даже не сразу находит в себе силы, чтобы ответить.  
  
— Не знаю. Может быть? — пожимает он плечами. Протезник чувствует до странности сильное тепло, которое нельзя списать ни на прогретую кофейню, ни на горячее какао, какое он пил через трубочку, не снимая протез. Слишком много чувств, ощущений, слишком много навязчивых идей и мыслей, даже граничащее с эгоизмом желание видеть его практически постоянно. В голове всё это закручивается в настолько крепкий узел, что бесполезно даже думать, как с этим бороться.  
  
      Ещё.  
  
      Хочется ещё.  
  
— Но люблю, — заканчивает Трэвис, заметив, насколько выжидающе смотрел на него Салли. Всё ещё было непривычно говорить такое; он будто бы через себя переступал, силясь выжать хоть какие-то эмоции и чувства, лишь бы Фишер не посчитал его бесчувственным сухарем. Но глаза протезника сияют слишком холодным голубым, настораживающим, и нет в этих глазах ни капли теплоты или нежности.  
  
      Хотя на деле Салли чуть ли не сгорает изнутри, даже не зная, почему и в какой момент он стал нуждаться в этом настолько сильно.  
  
— Как и я, — кратко отвечает он блондину, запоздало замечая, как руки начали трястись.  
  


***

  
  
      Дорогу до апартаментов он смутно помнит. Возможно, это из-за того, что все это время Трэвис держал его за руку, или в принципе прошедший день настолько ярко повлиял на него. Декабрь проходит совсем уж странно, сверкая отблеском уличных фонарей на замерзшем оконном стекле, скрипя старыми дверями и мерцая яркими улыбками.  
  
      Зато он помнит, как обнимал Трэвиса на прощание, обвивая руками его шею. Помнит, как блондин обнял его в ответ, тихо и неразборчиво попрощавшись.  
  
      И он помнит, как всё-таки проверил сообщения в телефоне, замечая просьбу отца зайти к Ларри.  
  
      А ещё он надолго запомнит, с каким осуждением и с какой злостью смотрел на него Джонсон, чуть ли не силой затянув к себе в квартиру, едва заметив на пороге.  
  
      Салли шумно выдыхает, не находя никаких слов и сил, чтобы хотя бы спросить в чем дело. Он далеко не сразу понял, почему Ларри настолько зол на него, почему ждёт объяснений и хмурит брови так, словно Салли сделал что-то не так. Был бы сейчас Фишер без протеза, Джонсон сразу бы заметил, как вся легкость и некая воодушевленность испарились, сменяясь четким недоумением.  
  
— В чем дело, Ларри? — только и успевает спросить Салли, как Джонсон закипает, уже едва ли сдерживаясь.  
  
— Не ври мне! — выпаливает он. — И сколько ты ещё планировал мне пиздеть? Я как конченый дебил верил тебе весь этот сраный месяц! Мы говорили об этом, и не раз, а ты всё мимо ушей пропустил. Я твой лучший друг, а ты даже не постарался прислушаться ко мне!  
  
      Ахх, блять.  
  
      Узнал всё-таки.  
  
      Салли жалеет, что побоялся рассказать обо всем раньше — уж лучше бы они поругались тогда, но помирились, чем выслушивать это ещё и сейчас, тем более с новыми обвинениями. Да, Салли лгал ему, но лишь из страха, что и у него, и Трэвиса будут проблемы. Ларри всё равно не сможет простить Фелпса, пристально за ним наблюдая, как бы ожидая чего-нибудь в его стиле.  
  
      Чего-нибудь острого в спину.  
  
— Эй, приятель, спокойнее, — пытается угомонить друга Фишер, но Ларри от этого только сдавленно шипит.  
  
— И сколько ты планировал врать? Месяц? Два? Или пока я бы сам не заметил? — продолжает шатен, взмахнув руками. Салли хмурит брови, не намереваясь развивать конфликт далее.  
  
— Ларри, — перебивает его Фишер, но старший из подростков не реагирует.  
  
— Чувак, ты вообще знаешь, насколько я охуел, когда узнал, с кем ты проёбывался всё это время? Я-то думал, что ты реально занимаешься пиздецки важными делами или у тебя какие-то ёбаные проблемы, что ты мне нихуя не рассказываешь-  
  
— Ларри… — пытается позвать друга Салли, чувствуя, как и его накрывает пелена злости. Да, они лучшие друзья и всё такое, но в то же время он не обязан отчитываться за каждый свой шаг. Не обязан рассказывать, с кем и где он проводит время, и в принципе не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что Джонсон так взбесился. Ларри недолюбливает Трэвиса и не может понять Салли, но ведь уже прошло достаточно времени, и Фелпс реально старается загладить вину, силясь измениться настолько, насколько это возможно. А Ларри просто это игнорирует. Не хочет замечать.  
  
      Ему плевать.  
  
— …но нет, всё дело в том, что нужно не только прощать всяких отморозков, но ещё и встречаться с ними. Ты вообще что ли головой не думаешь? Что, по-твоему, из этого выйдет?  
  
— Ларри! — прикрикнул Фишер, замечая, что Джонсон начал переходить черту.  
  
      Они оба знают, что он имеет ввиду.  
  
— Не делай вид, что не задумался. Никогда, блять, не поверю, — уже тише и спокойнее говорит Ларри.  
  
      Салли отводит взгляд и шумно выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться и не отвечать на крик криком. Это не его дело. Ларри вообще не должно ебать, что у них там с Трэвисом будет потом.  
  
— Только сейчас понял? — продолжает металлист, и Салли не знает, куда себя девать.  
  
      Понимает, понимает, прекрасно понимает!  
  
— А такой ли он хороший, как ты думаешь? Снимай розовые очки, чел, или хуёво станет уже через пару месяцев.  
  
— Просто заткнись, — шипит Фишер. — Это не твоё дело.  
  
— А чьё, если ты о себе позаботиться не можешь? Я мог бы забить огро-о-омный такой хер на все это, да вот только мне потом ему ебальник разбивать, когда он поймет, что шуры-муры — это не за ручку держаться и трыц-пыц, — окончательно успокоившись, закончил Ларри, позволяя говорить и Салли.  
  
      А он даже и не знал, что сказать, окончательно запутавшись. Они поспешили, они толком ничего не обсудили, они даже знают друг друга слишком плохо, чтобы хотя бы назвать любимые цвета или предпочтения в музыке. Салли захотелось, чтобы Трэвис был с ним — и он предложил ему отношения, не задумываясь о том, через что придётся пройти, чтобы убедиться, что Фелпс не уйдёт от него, когда появятся первые сложности. Салли захотел, чтобы Трэвис говорил, что любит его — и он подбирал соответствующие для этого темы во время разговоров. И, в конце концов, Салли хотел видеть его чаще с собой — и он обманывал его, откупаясь нежностью и тихими разговорами.  
  
— У нас всё получится, — Салли говорит это больше себе, чем Ларри, словно бы пытаясь убедить. Всё это время он будто смотрел на всё сквозь пальцы, просто стараясь не видеть реальных проблем.  
  
— А не пожалеешь ли ты об этом, приятель? Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом загнобил себя окончательно.  
  
      Фишер утыкается «лбом» протеза в грудь лучшему другу, и тот почти сразу кладет ладонь ему на ещё влажные от снега волосы, успокаивающе поглаживая.  
  
— Вспомни свои руки, — говорит Ларри, обняв друга второй рукой. Салли кивает головой, позволяя себе всхлипнуть. — Не хочу, чтобы ты продолжал делать это.  
  
***  
  
      Салли был осторожен в диалогах.  
  
      После разговора с Ларри он в самом деле задумался, как они с Трэвисом планируют встречаться дальше, когда у одного из них вместо лица холодный протез, скрывающий настоящее месиво из шрамов. Трэвис продолжал вести себя так же, как и всегда, пусть и понимал, что какая-то холодная осторожность всё-таки имеет место быть. В какой-то момент он снова начал думать, что Салли не доверяет ему, время от времени вспоминая былые деньки. Если бы Фелпс знал, что всё так закрутится, то никогда в жизни не позволил бы себе поднять руку на него. Да даже прикрикнуть не смог бы.  
  
      Он бы убил себя за это.  
  
      Тогда это казалось мелочью, которая убережёт хотя бы одного из них — Салли мог бы просто избегать его, беспокоясь за собственную сохранность, и они бы никогда не начали общаться и тем более встречаться. Всё было бы так, как и должно быть — никак, пусто, привычно скучно.  
  
      Салли был бы целее, никогда бы не переживал из-за него и этой сраной неизвестности, какая ждёт его, когда он осмелится снять протез при Трэвисе.  
  
      Всё было бы по-другому.  
  
      Ему бы не пришлось прощать его.  
  
      Салли был осторожен во всём. Он боялся затрагивать большинство тем, боялся не так посмотреть, не так положить руку на плечо, не так вздохнуть, лишь бы не спровоцировать чем-либо разговоры об их отношениях. Он не был готов разбираться с этим так скоро — они ведь даже месяц не провстречались, а уже появились мысли о расставании.  
  
— Я сегодня занят, прости, — отвечает на вопрос Трэвиса о планах на вечер голубоволосый. Уроки закончились, и обычно они после них прогуливались пару часов — уже вошло в привычку, да и нужно пользоваться моментом, пока не наступили каникулы; не факт, что отец Трэвиса не найдёт ему работу в церкви на это время.  
  
      Салли обнимал его за шею, позволяя в ответ обнять себя за талию. Немного неудобно — Трэвис гораздо выше его, — но он потерпит. Это ведь не самое страшное, что им обоим ещё предстоит перетерпеть, если они хотят быть вместе.  
  
      Фелпс понимающе кивает, пусть и позволяет сомнениям закрасться где-то глубоко в душе. Салли переживал, и по нему было видно, что переживал он много, но Трэвис не знал, как ему помочь. Протезник не рассказывал, что конкретно его волнует, и это в какой-то степени даже задевало — он что, не доверяет ему? Конечно, Трэвис не может просить о таком, но всё же…  
  
— Всё в порядке, не переживай. В следующий раз прогуляемся, ладно? — пытается договориться Салли, замечая, как задумался Трэвис. Это вырывает его из раздумий, а уже спустя секунду Фишер даже жалеет об этом.  
  
      Трэвис наклоняется к нему, чтобы коснуться губами твёрдого протеза, целуя его в щеку. И Салли замирает, кажется, даже не дыша, не понимая, застывает он от ужаса или от того, что именно этого ему самому и хотелось. И если бы не чёртов протез, всё было бы гораздо лучше. И у них не было бы таких проблем. И им не пришлось бы так переживать друг за друга, не решаясь заговорить обо всем напрямую.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы его на тебе не было, — шепчет Трэвис на ухо Салли, затем отстраняясь, чтобы выйти из кабинета, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
      Салли тоже хочет этого. До невозможности сильно хочет, но не может, вместо этого глотая слёзы.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я думаю об этом, чувак, — безынтересно изрекает Джонсон, сидя на полу возле своей кровати. Салли же предпочёл устроиться на самой кровати, руками потянувшись к длинным волосам металлиста. — На него мне насрать. А вот за тебя поволноваться можно.  
  
      Фишер не знал, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, а поэтому поспешил выпросить парочку советов у Ларри, который оказался непреклонен в своём мнении: Трэвис этого всё равно не заслуживает, и вряд ли окажется человеком, который будет с Салли именно из любви, а не из желания подержаться за ручку пару раз и поиграть во влюбленных. Салли, конечно, надеялся, что рано или поздно Джонсон изменит своё мнение касательно блондина, но пока что никакого прогресса не наблюдалось.  
  
      Ларри слишком упрямый.  
  
— Так поволнуйся. Я же не просто так спрашиваю, — добравшись пальцами до волос Ларри, говорит Салли так, словно они беседуют об обыкновенных делах и заботах, не требующих никаких серьёзных разборок и нервотрёпок.  
  
      Ларри закидывает голову назад, и Салли пододвигается ближе к нему.  
  
— Скажи всё напрямую и не еби голову ни себе, ни мне, — и, немного погодя, добавляет, — ни ему. Типа, чувак, ты так боишься, что он тебя кинет, что готов кинуть его, лишь бы бездействовать дольше?  
  
      Салли молчит, а Ларри шумно вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно, не ной, — уже мягче продолжает Ларри, понимая, что молчит Салли во многом потому, что чувствует в голосе друга осуждение. — Смотри, как это работает.  
  
      Руки Джонсона тянутся к ремням протеза Салли, и юноша слегка наклоняет голову, чтобы шатену было удобнее расстегивать ремни, стягивая с него протез. Аккуратно положив его на пол — он ведь итак уже весь в трещинах, да и стоит наверняка не мало, — Ларри уставился на лучшего друга, вглядываясь в каждый рваный шрам, пересекающий его лицо.  
  
      Салли — прекрасный человек, но принять его настоящее лицо сможет действительно не каждый.  
  
— Ты можешь сделать так при мне. Сечешь фишку?  
  
      Фишер кивает, хотя пока что не понимает, к чему именно клонит Джонсон.  
  
— Не сечешь. Сал, смотри. Тебя уже не парит, с протезом ты или нет. Так?  
  
— Так.  
  
      Ларри вглядывается в голубые глаза, пальцами касаясь изуродованного лица.  
  
— И я могу трогать тебя. И тебе всё равно до пизды, что я делаю. Так?  
  
      Указательным и большим пальцами Ларри проводит по неровной из-за травм линии челюсти. Салли не спешит с ответом не просто так — он чувствует, что происходит что-то уже неправильное и странное. Молчит, пока металлист осторожно прикасается огрубевшими от мозолей пальцами к его губам, намеренно касаясь каждого шрама, рассекающего губы.  
  
— Так…  
  
      Это до странности неправильно. Не от того, что это делает Ларри, не от того, что у них крепкая дружба, и это уже как минимум напрягает, а хотя бы от того, что Салли силится не представлять на его месте Трэвиса. Не думать о том, что это его разбитые в кровь руки, не представлять, что это он невесомо касается его шеи кончиками пальцев, не надеяться, что это его тёмные, почти чёрные глаза смотрят на него, рассматривают, впитывая в памяти каждый шрам, каждый рубец, более-менее целые участки кожи и сохранившиеся хоть частично черты лица.  
  
      Это странно.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы у вас было так же — сними протез. А там и поглядим, сбежит он или нет.  
  
      Ларри убирает руки от лица Салли, но протягивать протез не спешит — нет острой необходимости. Он привык, Салли привык, да и курить так было удобнее, когда шатену удавалось раздобыть сигареты с какой-нибудь новенькой кнопкой.  
  
— Но не думай, что я буду относиться к нему лучше, чувак, — всё же не изменил своего мнения Джонсон. — Я против того, чтобы мой братан встречался со всякими обмудками, от которых ничего хорошего ждать нельзя. Всей душой ненавижу его, Сал, и только из-за тебя не лезу в драку всякий раз, когда ты отворачиваешься.  
  
— Я ценю это, — выдыхает Салли. — Спасибо.  
  
— В этом ничего хорошего нет.  
  
      Фишер не отрицает этого ни когда Ларри хмурится сильнее обычного, ни когда зажимает зубами сигарету, пока тот держал зажигалку. Он выдыхает дым, молча соглашаясь со сказанным, думая о том, в какой же пиздец он втянул и себя, и Трэвиса, и даже Ларри, который, скрипя зубами, разбрасывался советами, не веря в то, что он реально это делает.  
  
      Как же это, блять, странно.  
  


***

  
  
      На разговор Салли решился далеко не сразу. Первое время было куда проще избегать любых тем, которые могут показаться подозрительными или чересчур нежными, а потом Трэвис начал хмуриться чаще, смотря на Салли словно бы с легким недоверием.  
  
      Тогда Фишер понял, что пора действовать.  
  
— Зайдёшь ко мне? — спрашивает он у Трэвиса, и тот, подождав пару секунд, ответил:  
  
— Нет.  
  
      Салли даже не был готов к настолько резкому и холодному отказу. Неужели Трэвиса это настолько достало, что он сам готов принять за них двоих важное решение? Салли волнуется, снимает рюкзак с плеч и кладёт его на стол, медленно зашагав к Фелпсу.  
  
— Что случилось? — недоумевает он. Они ведь должны сегодня поговорить об этом, пока не стало слишком поздно. И лучше поговорить именно у него, без лишних глаз.  
  
— Если тебе есть, что сказать, то говори сейчас. Перестань умалчивать. Я же не тупой, — стараясь звучать как можно холоднее, объясняет сын проповедника, а Салли не может выдавить из себя даже самого простейшего звука, опешив.  
  
      Трэвис устал от постоянных секретов, каких-то слишком подозрительных осторожностей. Салли продолжал оставаться чутким и мягким, но некая дистанция всё-таки появилась. Отстранённость, ненужная осторожность в разговорах, которая уже словно бы намекала на то, что с доверием у Салли всё совсем плохо.  
  
      Или он нервничал. Или что угодно ещё.  
  
      Откуда Трэвису знать? Салли ничего ему не рассказывает.  
  
— Я знаю, что это тяжело, но лучше скажи правду, какой бы она ни была, — не получив ответ на свои слова, смягчился Трэвис. Напряжение между ними нарастало, становясь невозможно неловким, как в их первый разговор дома у Салли.  
  
      Фишер нервничал, не понимая, как объясниться, а Фелпсу казалось, что этот разговор ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.  
  
— Только не ври мне, — просит он. — Я знаю, что это тяжело, но будет только хуже, если ты продолжишь молчать.  
  
      Протезник понимающе кивает, однако всё так же молчит, правда не зная, как всё объяснить.  
_  
«Прости, но я веду себя так, потому что боюсь, что ты убежишь, когда увидишь меня без протеза»?_  
  
_«Ох, извини, но на деле я не такая лапочка, боюсь, что разочарую»?_  
  
_«Я не доверяю тебе, поэтому и молчу»?_  
  
      Он не может сказать ничего из этого, потому что всё кажется слишком абсурдным, нелепым, глупым. Ему повезло иметь таких друзей, которые не отвернулись от него, когда узнали всю правду, и он ценит их больше, чем можно себе представить. И он так же ценит Трэвиса, который смог полюбить его и признаться в этом, и даже найти в себе силы измениться, лишь бы он, Салли, был счастлив.  
  
      А в ответ такого он дать не может. Просто не может, потому что теперь ему страшно, потому что этот блядский протез и тот пёс испортили ему всю жизнь, вызывая столько проблем, сколько далеко не у каждого подростка может быть, учитывая ещё и бушующие гормоны, от которых итак хочется исполосовать себе руки и ноги в самое мясо, с глупой улыбкой повторяя, что всё в порядке и тут не о чем волноваться.  
  
      Он боится и продолжает молчать, а Трэвис переживает, что это — то самое, чего он добился своим поведением. Он тоже боится, но старается не показывать это, намеренно спокойно повторяя одно и то же, прося не лгать и говорить только правду. Или хотя бы вообще говорить, а не молчать, глядя в пол, как это делает Фишер, не успев подготовиться к тяжелому разговору.  
  
— Не нервничай, — присев на парту, попросил Фелпс. — «Боящийся несовершен в любви». Не знаю, слышал ли ты хотя бы этот отрывок, но целиком эта строка сейчас очень помогает.  
  
      Салли чувствует, насколько тяжело становится дышать.  
  
— Тогда скажи, — решает Трэвис добиться ответа хотя бы на один вопрос, — ты меня хоть немного, но любишь?  
  
      Протезник поднимает свой взгляд на Трэвиса.  
  


***

  
  
      Он в очередной раз не знает, что сказать, снова не ожидая таких домыслов. Трэвис решил, что Салли не любит его, и именно поэтому отдалился? Охх, блядство.  
  
      А Фелпс ведь действительно боится, что Салли так и не смог его полюбить. Одно дело — сказать что-то, и совсем другое — доказать это поступками и действиями, решимостью и искренностью. Салли слишком сильно боялся, что Трэвис не сможет принять его из-за того, что прячется за протезом, и боялся настолько, что в итоге чуть ли не настроил его против себя.  
  
— Что?.. — переспрашивает он. — Конечно, люблю! Ты чего вообще?  
  
— Тогда для чего всё это? Что я делаю не так?  
  
      Салли хочет разрыдаться прямо в кабинете, перед Трэвисом, потому что всё получилось совсем не так, как он думал. Он хотел всего лишь не вспоминать о том, что у него есть протез, из-за которого столько проблем. Хотел подольше наслаждаться вскруживающей голову влюбленностью, вечерними прогулками и тихими разговорами по утрам, короткими смс и планами на ближайшие пару дней.  
  
      А Трэвис в итоге решил, что Салли даже не любил его всё это время.  
  
— Да не в тебе дело!.. — пытается оправдаться голубоволосый. — Это из-за меня, понимаешь? Это… так всегда. Тяжело. И…  
  
— И?  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы всё так вышло, — честно сказал Салли, понимая, что разговор не ладится. Ему тяжело сказать, в чём дело, но он пытается, правда пытается. Это всегда тяжело — всё равно что обнажить саму душу, показать все свои слабости разом, быть уязвимым до невозможности, ища взглядом то самое «всё в порядке», боясь заметить, как взгляд человека напротив уклоняется в сторону.  
  
      Он боится, что с Трэвисом будет так же, боится, что ничего в порядке не будет, и боится, что на все самые болезненные раны надавят с ещё большей силой, снова и снова напоминая о том, что он отличается ото всех других.  
  
— Это из-за протеза? — блондин встает на пол, слезая с парты. Сделав пару шагов вперед и оказавшись рядом с Салли, он положил руки ему на плечи, рассчитывая на то, что юноша хотя бы посмотрит на него. Но нет — он отвёл взгляд, как только почувствовал, как глаз защипало, а в горле появился ком. — Верь мне.  
  
      И он молчит, но ответ настолько очевидный, что всё понял бы даже конченый идиот. Сначала Салли мелко задрожал, а потом всхлипнул, после чего ещё раз, намеренно закрывая глаза, лишь бы не видеть Трэвиса, школьные стены, зиму за окном и смуглые пальцы, тянущиеся к кожаным ремням протеза.  
  
      Лишь бы не видеть этот декабрь, лишь бы не видеть светлые ресницы, не вглядываться в глаза цвета горького шоколада, промерзших за зиму деревьев и обложек толстых старых книг на пыльных полках.  
  
      Он слышит щелчок, с которым один из ремней расстегивается, и от этого всхлипывает громче, едва ли не слыша стук собственного сердца. Трэвис всё это время молчал, не произнося ни слова, медленно расстегивая оба ремня друг за другом, и так же медленно и осторожно стягивая с лица Салли этот уже поднадоевший протез, аккуратно уложив его на парту рядом с рюкзаком Фишера.  
  
      И нет, под протезом не пряталось что-то от уродства прекрасное, ни в коем случае.  
  
      Фелпс видел перед собой только жертву несчастного случая, которая не заслуживает столько бед и переживаний. Слёзы на лице поблёскивали в свете школьных ламп, шрамы разных оттенков и ширины приковывали к себе взгляд, и он действительно изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не сказать, какой же это пиздец и насколько ему жаль, что Салли приходится жить с этим с самого детства.  
  
      Фишер не открывает глаза, а режущее уши молчание отдается в теле нервной дрожью. Ему кажется, что если он сейчас откроет глаза, то не увидит перед собой Трэвиса вообще, и от одной мысли об этом ему самому хотелось просто сбежать, снова переехать и никогда не вспоминать прошлое и людей, которые оказались ему слишком дороги.  
  
      Но прежде чем он успевает что-либо решить, Трэвис касается губами его лба, крепко к себе прижимая. И только после этого Салли решается открыть глаза, не сразу обнимая блондина в ответ. Это был невесомый, по-детски невинный поцелуй, но ощущать его собственной кожей, почти всегда спрятанной под протезом — весьма и весьма дорогое удовольствие. Он утыкается лбом ему в грудь, наконец-то не только руками ощущая, насколько худощав Трэвис и как сильно у него выпирают кости.  
  
      У него мягкий розовый свитер, холодные пальцы и сухие губы.  
  
      И Салли щемится к нему, стараясь прижаться так крепко, как это вообще возможно, никогда ранее не ощущая такого дикого желания быть рядом с кем-то, чувствовать его своими руками, телом и даже лицом.  
  
      Он остался с ним. Он не ушёл. Не бросил его. Не солгал.  
  
      Салли словно в первый раз чувствует острые ключицы ладонями, и уж точно в первый раз встает на носочки, чтобы дотянуться губами до щеки Трэвиса. И это пробивает на очередную порцию рыданий, но уже не от того, что ему до ужаса страшно и боязно за их отношения.  
  
      Всё лучше, чем предполагалось.  
  
      Как только он более-менее успокоился, Трэвис спросил, провожать ли Фишера домой, получая на это отрицательный ответ — теперь ему есть зачем дожидаться Джонсона, который сегодня как раз сдал плакаты и наконец-то может вернуться в апартаменты раньше.  
  
      Даже если это было тяжело, даже если они оба успели надумать достаточно, чтобы переживать из-за пустяков — они справились с этим, и Трэвис не ушёл от него, принимая именно таким, какой он есть на самом деле, без протеза. Принял и его уязвимость, и действительно детскую искренность, и все его странности, которые тяжело объяснить.  
  
      И пусть Ларри не сразу в это поверит, не сразу успокоится, но он все же постарается теперь быть куда терпимее к Фелпсу, чем раньше.  
  
      Всё наладится.  
  


***

  
  
— Чем планируешь заняться на каникулах?  
  
— Отец хочет, чтобы я проебал всё время в церкви. Приходи, отмолишь грехи.  
  
— У одного из нас на пару грешков больше, Трэвис.  
  
— Не испытывай удачу, Салли-кромсалли.


End file.
